Przeklęte Dusze
by xoUndisclosedDesiresxo
Summary: Zaczęło się pod koniec czerwca 1997 roku. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, że to pierwsze objawy choroby, tym bardziej klątwy, przecież bolała ją tylko głowa. Najpierw był to delikatny, pulsujący ból, parę razy na dzień, nic wielkiego. Szybko się to zmieniło i równie szybko postępowało. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, że szesnaście lat temu została przeklęta, a połowa jej duszy odebrana.
1. Rozdział 1 Przeklęta

Zaczęło się pod koniec czerwca 1997 roku. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że to pierwsze objawy choroby, tym bardziej klątwy, przecież bolała mnie tylko głowa. Najpierw był to delikatny, pulsujący ból, parę razy na dzień, nic wielkiego. Szybko się to zmieniło i równie szybko postępowało.

Po uciecze Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Zaczęłam słabnąć i męczyć się nawet przy małej aktywności. Proste czynności przychodziły mi z coraz większym trudem. Pogorszył mi się wzrok, często nie potrafiłam rozpoznać co znajduje się parę kroków przede mną, a czasem, kiedy bolała mnie głowa, świat był mieszaniną rozmazanych kształtów. Zdarzało się, że całkowicie traciłam wzrok. Na chwilę lub na długie godziny.

W drugim tygodniu sierpnia zaczęły się krwotoki z nosa. Były silne i częste, nawet do czterech razy na dzień. Przy tak szybkiej utracie krwi jeszcze bardziej zbladłam i osłabłam. Wstawanie i siadanie kończyło się silnymi zawrotami głowy, nierzadko omdleniami. Nie mogłam biegać ani podskakiwać, byłam coraz słabsza i coraz więcej czasu spędzałam w łóżku. Z pokoju wychodziłam na posiłki lub do toalety, na więcej nie miałam sił. Mogłam przespać większość dnia, a i tak wstawałam zmęczona tak jakbym spała zaledwie kilka godzin.

Nieco ponad tydzień później zaczęłam śnić sny o dziewczynie, która z nocy na noc wyglądała coraz gorzej.

Po raz pierwszy widziałam ją w ogrodzie. Siedziała pod dębem, oparta o niego plecami i czytała książkę, której tytułu nie mogłam dostrzec. Kręcone, kruczoczarne włosy spływały kaskadami po jej ramionach i białej sukni, a usta czerwone jak krew kontrastowały z nimi i bladą cerą. Czytając, uśmiechała się radośnie, od czasu do czasu zakładając za ucho ciągle wypadający kosmyk włosów. Przypomniała mi o bohaterce bajki, którą kiedyś opowiedziała mi Hermiona. O Śnieżce, białej, rumianej o hebanowych włosach, pięknej jak jasny dzień, jak dziewczyna spod dębu.

Drugiej nocy jeszcze raz znalazłam się w ogrodzie. Dziewczyna znów siedziała oparta o ten sam dąb, jednak tym razem nie uśmiechała się, czytając. Mrużyła oczy, co chwilę przybliżając książkę do twarzy. W końcu zamknęła ją i odrzuciła na bok. Zrezygnowana, podciągnęła nogi do klatki piersiowej. Objęła je rękami, opuściła głowę na kolana i głośno westchnęła.

W trzecim śnie stała pod drzewem tyłem do mnie z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami. Wymachiwała nimi, szukając czegoś w powietrzu, jakby nie widziała co ma przed sobą.

— Nic nie widzę – mówiła. – Nic nie widzę – dalej szukała czegoś w powietrzu, a ja pomyślałam, że coś się stało i ociemniała. Jednak kiedy stanęłam przed nią i spojrzałam w jej normalne, przerażone błękitne oczy, wiedziałam, że wcale nie oślepła.

Po chwili przestała mamrotać i wymachiwać, zamrugała i spojrzała na swoje dłonie. I tym razem je zobaczyła.

Czwartej nocy znowu mi się przyśniła. Kiedy ją zobaczyłam, schodziła po schodach, bledsza niż zwykle, kurczowo trzymając się poręczy. Była spocona, jakby przebiegła parę kilometrów, a nie zeszła po kilku stopniach. Nagle zatrzymała się, puściła poręcz, zachwiała się, a potem spadła.

Piąty raz spotkałyśmy się w pokoju o szarych ścianach i białych, brudnych zasłonach. Na środku stało drewniane łóżko, na którym siedziała ona – Śnieżka. Miała podkrążone, zapuchnięte oczy, twarz szarą i smutną, a usta już nie pięknie krwistoczerwone, lecz sine. Z jej nosa ciekła krew.

W szóstym śnie wróciłam do tego samego pokoju. Tym razem Śnieżka leżała w łóżku plecami zwróconymi do mnie. Z przerażeniem zauważyłam, że prześcieradło i poduszka są zakrwawione w paru miejscach. Podeszłam bliżej, złapałam ją za ramię i wtedy dziewczyna odwróciła się, i spojrzała na mnie. Krew spływała z jej oczu, po jej policzkach, po brodzie i szyi. Płakała gęstym deszczem krwi.

Do tej pory nie przyznawałam się, że jestem chora, jednak sen siódmy zamienił się w koszmar, a koszmar stał się rzeczywistością.

_26 września 1997r._

Kiedy za pięć ósma rano mama woła mnie na śniadanie, już od paru godzin leżę w łóżku, przewracając się z boku na bok. Tej nocy prawie nie spałam. Gdy tylko zamykałam oczy, widziałam ją – dziewczynę w bieli.

Dzisiejszy sen wyglądał niemalże tak samo jak ten z wczoraj. Znowu byłam w szarym pokoju, w którym dziewczyna leżała na boku, zwrócona tyłem do mnie. Jednak gdy tym razem odwróciła się, to nie na jej twarz patrzyłam. W tym śnie to ja płakałam krwawymi łzami.

— Ginny! – krzyk mamy ponownie dobiega z dołu. – Pospiesz się, bo wystygnie! – Z głośnym westchnieniem siadam na łóżku, ignorując zmęczenie, ból głowy i czarne plamy przed oczami. Powoli zaczynam się do tego przyzwyczajać.

Na sama myśl o śniadaniu mój żołądek wykręca koziołki. Nie jestem głodna. Od ponad dwóch tygodni nie mam apetytu, jednak codziennie zmuszam się do schodzenia do kuchni i zjadania wszystkiego, mimo że potem i tak większość z tego zwracam.

Przez trzy ostatnie tygodnie udawało mi się ukryć to, jak bardzo źle się czuję. Po przejęciu Ministerstwa Magii wszyscy mieli i nadal mają ręce pełne roboty. Nikt nie zwraca na mnie szczególnej uwagi. Harry odszedł, mama, reszta rodziny i wszyscy, którzy od czas do czasu wpadają do Nory, dają mi spokój, pewni, że moje złe samopoczucie i tyle czasu spędzanego w pokoju wiąże się ze złamanym sercem i tęsknotą za przyjaciółmi, a ja nie wyprowadzam ich z błędu. Moje uczucia do Harry'ego osłabły, wydają się tak odległe jakby nigdy nie należały do mnie i były wspomnieniem innego życia. Może i za nim tęsknię, jak za przyjacielem, ale wiem, że musiał odejść i zrobić to, co do niego należy. Tak jak wiem, że nieobecność na którymś z posiłków wywołała niewygodne pytania i podejrzliwość mamy.

Spuszczam nogi na podłogę i podchodzę do toaletki stojącej w kącie pokoju, by zakryć makijażem ślady zmęczenia. Jak co rano, siadam przed nią i z krytyką przyglądam się sobie w lustrze. Dziewczyna, którą widzę, ma przesuszone rude włosy, sterczące na wszystkie możliwe strony. Jej cera jest przetłuszczona, brązowe oczy podkrążone i opuchnięte, a usta niezdrowo sine. Wygląda na chorą. Bardzo chorą.

Wpatrując się we własne odbicie, zauważam, że choć wcale nie zbiera mi się na płacz, to oczy nabiegają mi łzami. Mrugam szybko, by pozbyć się wody z oczu. Ale to, co z nich wypływa, wcale nie jest normalnymi łzami. Po moich policzkach, zupełnie jak w moim śnie, spływa krew.

_To jakiś koszmar,_ myślę, przerażona, kiedy kolejne krwawe łzy mimowolnie spływają po mojej twarzy. Nie mam w zasięgu ręki chusteczki, dlatego ocieram buzię w bluzkę w paski, którą miałam na sobie wczoraj.

Chcę krzyczeć.

Chcę krzyczeć, bo uświadamiam sobie, że żarty się skończyły.

Że moje sny wcale nie są takie przypadkowe.

Że historia Śnieżki to tak naprawdę moja historia.

Że to ja jestem Śnieżką. Tak jak w moim śnie.

Mam przesrane.

Wzdycham głęboko, kiedy mama kładzie przede mną talerz z jajecznicą. Od samego zapachu robi mi się niedobrze, ale przełykam głośno ślinę i łapię za widelec. Nie czuję smaku. To tak jakbym miała katar i go straciła. Wszystko, co jem, smakuje tak samo – nijako. Mimo to nie narzekam. Za dziesięć minut i tak całe śniadanie wyląduje w toalecie.

Podnoszę głowę, gdy jakaś postać siada naprzeciwko mnie. To mama. Nie wygląda dobrze. Widać, że jest zmęczona. Pewnie znowu nie spała. Czasami słyszę, jak płacze w nocy. Schodzi wtedy do kuchni, siada przy stole i płacze nad starymi zdjęciami. Jej, jej rodziny, jej dzieci, Harry'ego, Hermiony. Przypomina mi się wtedy jej bogin i to, jak zmieniał się w martwych członków naszej rodziny. Największy strach mamy.

Chcę jej o wszystkim powiedzieć. O moich nocnych koszmarach, o zmęczeniu, o bólach głowy, o wszystkim, co jest nie tak. Ale za bardzo boję się przyznać do tego. Im dłużej brnę w to kłamstwo, tym trudniej mi porozmawiać z nią. Na początku parę razy skarżyłam się na złe samopoczucie, ale przestałam, kiedy zobaczyłam, jak bardzo ją to martwi. Teraz brakuje mi odwagi i nie wiem też, jak mama zniosłaby kolejny ciężar zrzucony na jej barki. George dopiero co stracił ucho, chłopcy i Hermiona zniknęli i od tamtej pory nikt o nich nic nie słyszał. Nie mogę jej tego zrobić. Jeszcze nie dzisiaj.

_Jutro_ – obiecuję sobie – _jutro jej powiem. _

— Coś się stało? — pyta.

— Och, nic, po prostu ostatnio jesteś taka jakaś smutna, kochanie — mówi mama, zatroskana. Opiera twarz na dłoni i patrzy na mnie pytająco. - Wszystko w porządku?

— Tęsknię za nimi — odpowiadam, choć na usta cisną mi się zupełnie inne słowa. _Mamo, chyba umieram. __—_Wszystko dobrze. — Uśmiecham się. _Pomóż mi. Coś jest ze mną nie tak. _

Jeszcze przez chwilę mama przygląda mi się badawczo, ale nic nie mówi. Ja też się nie odzywam, chcąc jak najszybciej zjeść i wrócić do łóżka. Jestem tak bardzo zmęczona. Potem mama wstaje i wychodzi z kuchni bez słowa.

Kiedy kończę, zbyt szybko wstaję od stołu. Czarne plamy przysłaniają mi wzrok. Kręci mi się w głowie. Coś z głośnym hukiem uderza o podłogę. To talerz, który jeszcze chwilę temu trzymałam.

Czuję, jak czyjaś dłoń łapie mnie za przegub prawej ręki, powstrzymując mnie od upadku.

— Ginny?

Bill. Mój ukochany Bill. Tak bardzo chciałabym z nim porozmawiać. Jeśli miałabym komuś powiedzieć, co się dzieje, to właśnie jemu. Zawsze wiedział, co robić i co najważniejsze, potrafił dochować tajemnicy. Ale od ślubu bywał w domu raz w tygodniu i zawsze przyprowadzał ze sobą Fleur. Tęsknię za nim.

Plamy ustępują, znów wszystko jest dobrze. O ile przez dobrze rozumiemy to, że zaraz zwymiotuję, mogi mi się trzęsą, chce mi się spać i potwornie boli mnie głowa, to jest dobrze. Choć to jedyne dobrze, jakie znam od jakiegoś czasu.

— Bill – uśmiecham się. Kolejny fałszywy uśmiech. _To niemal jak kłamstwo_, myślę. _Och, jak wiele razy skłamałam przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. __—_Trochę mi się zakręciło w głowie, zaraz posprzątam.

Klękam na podłodze i zbieram mniejsze kawałki talerza i układam je na największej części. Bill mi pomaga.

— Jak się czujesz? — pyta, a ja spoglądam na niego ze złością. Ostatnio słyszę to pytanie zbyt często. — Nie teraz. — Dopowiada szybko. — Z tym wszystkim. Z odejściem Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony.

Kiedy zniknęli, było mi przykro. Zostawili mnie. Ostatecznie pokazali, że mogę się z nimi przyjaźnić, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie będę im tak bliska, jak oni są bliscy sobie. Byłam piątym kołem u wozu. Albo czwartym. Tak czy siak, dodatkowym. Ale ten żal minął równie szybko jak moje dobre samopoczucie.

— Martwię się o nich.

Bill patrzy na mnie smutno. Wiem, że chciałby, żebym powiedziała coś więcej. W ostatnim czasie nie rozmawiamy zbyt często. Właściwie z nikim ostatnio nie rozmawiam dużo.

Ostrożnie wstaję z podłogi, nie chcąc powtórzyć sytuacji sprzed chwili, i wyrzucam pozostałości z talerza do kosza na śmieci.

— Wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać? — Bill stoi za mną i jak zawsze pełni rolę starszego, troskliwego i odpowiedzialnego brata. I zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że tak naprawdę nigdy mu za to nie podziękowałam ani nie pokazałam mu, jak bardzo to doceniam i cieszę się z tego.

Odwracam się i wyciągam ręce w jego kierunku. Podchodzę do niego i przytulam go.

— Kocham cię, Billie.

Zaskoczony, dopiero po chwili oplata ręce wokół mojej talii, zamykając mnie w mocnym uścisku. Tuli mnie tak mocno, że aż czuję ból w żebrach, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Brakowało mi tego.

— Ja ciebie też, Ginny. — odpowiada, a jego dłoń przenosi się na moje włosy i głaszcze je delikatnie. — Ja ciebie też.

Po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś jestem szczęśliwa i szczerze się uśmiecham.

Wejście po schodach to udręka. Już na półpiętrze dostaję zadyszki, a nawet nie jestem w połowie drogi. Co gorsza, jajecznica podchodzi mi do gardła.

Kiedy docieram pod drzwi łazienki, wiem, że nie zdążę dobiec do toalety, dlatego szybko dopadam do zlewu i zwracam śniadanie. Łzy ciekną mi po twarzy, a torsje wstrząsają ciałem. Zrzucam z siebie ubrania i bieliznę śmierdzące potem i wchodzę pod prysznic.

W trakcie mycia płuczę usta wodą; wciąż czuję nieprzyjemnie palące kwasy żołądkowe w przełyku. Zauważam też kilka nowych siniaków, których jeszcze nie było rano. Chyba mam anemię. Z tą myślą siadam w brodziku tak, by ciepła woda spływała po moich plecach i włosach. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, czy znam jakąś chorobę, której objawy pasują do moich, ale w głowie mam pustkę.

Nie wiem, ile czasu spędziłam pod prysznicem, ale musiało być tego trochę, bo kiedy wychodzę z łazienki owinięta ręcznikiem, George mamrocze pod nosem coś w stylu: „co baby tyle tam robią". Kiedyś pokazałabym mu język, teraz mam to gdzieś. Jak najszybciej chcę znaleźć się w pokoju, ubrać i iść spać.

Budzę się z krzykiem.

Jestem cała spocona, ubranie klei się do mojego ciała, a mokre włosy do czoła. Biorę głębokie wdechy, próbując się uspokoić. Cała się trzęsę.

PRZEKLĘTA

PRZEKLĘTA

PRZEKLĘTA

To słowo wciąż huczy w mojej głowie. Nie pozwala o sobie zapomnieć.

Spoglądam na zegar na ścianie. 17.08. Jest środek dnia, czyli Śnieżka przyszła do mnie dzisiaj po raz drugi.

Mój oddech jest szybki i płytki. Nie mogę opanować drżenia rąk.

W tym śnie koszmarze byłam w ogrodzie nocą. Niedaleko widziałam dąb, pod którym kiedyś siedziała Śnieżka. Teraz stała naprzeciwko mnie parę metrów dalej. Dziewczyna miała na sobie tę samą białą sukienkę, ale tym razem miejscami była zakrwawiona. Szła w moją stronę z krwią ściekająca po jej twarzy.

— Jestem przeklęta – powtarzała w kółko. — Przeklęta, przeklęta, przeklęta... — Z każdym słowem mówiła coraz głośniej.

Była przerażająca.

W połowie drogi zmieniła się i teraz to ja byłam nią.

— Jestem przeklęta! — wołała ta druga ja, podczas gdy prawdziwa ja zaczęła krzyczeć. — JESTEM PRZEKLĘTA, PRZEKLĘTA, PRZEKLĘTA...

_Przeklęta, przeklęta, przeklęta, przeklęta,_ powtarzam w myślach. _Jestem przeklęta._

Zaczynam płakać. Czerwona krew spada na moją bladoniebieską pościel._ Jestem przeklęta._

Słyszę kroki na schodach.

O nie.

GINNY!

Robi mi się niedobrze. Nie mogę złapać oddechu, mam napady gorąca. Czuję nadchodzący atak paniki. Kiedy Charlie wpada do pokoju, wiem, że już jest za późno. Że już się nie wytłumaczę. To koniec. Zaraz wyślą mnie do Munga. Biedna mama.

— Na Merlina, Ginny! — Podbiega do mnie i siada obok mnie na łóżku. — Co się stało?!

Wiem, że krzyk Charlie'ego było słychać w całej Norze i że mama zaraz przybiegnie do pokoju. O ile to możliwe, jest mi jeszcze bardziej niedobrze.

— Przeklęta – mówię. — Ona, ja, powiedziała, że jestem, jesteśmy przeklęte. — Plączę się w słowach. Chyba zaraz puszczę pawia.

— MAMO! – Czuję dłonie brata na swoich policzkach. Wierzchem dłoni ociera z nich krew. – MAMO!

Kręci mi się w głowie. Przechylam się na bok i, tak ja przewidywałam, wymiotuję na podłogę, słysząc kroki mamy na schodach. Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju, zatrzymuje się i zachłystuje się powietrzem. Spodziewałam się, że będzie przerażona, że wpadnie w panikę i zacznie wołać tatę. Jednak nic takiego się nie dzieje. Kiedy się odzywa, brzmi zupełnie jakby wiedziała co ma robić i co się dzieje.

— Charlie, idź po sowę. – Charlie musiał się nie ruszyć z miejsca, bo po chwili dodaje, już krzycząc: — TERAZ!

Zaczynam się trząść. Leże na boku, zwinięta w pozycji embrionalnej. Powoli tracę wzrok. Najpierw przestaję widzieć drzwi, potem ręce mamy, jej twarz, jej włosy. Aż w końcu nie widzę nic. Na zmianę mam gorące i zimne poty. Chyba zaczynam tracić przytomność.

Ostatnie, co dokładnie pamiętam z tego dnia, to to, że mama pocałowała mnie w czoło i wyszeptała:

— Wszystko będzie dobrze. Musisz mi zaufać. Oni ci pomogą. Pamiętaj, że cię kocham.

A potem… Potem już nic nigdy nie było takie samo.


	2. Rozdział 2 Klątwa Obłąkanej Gwendolyn

W życiu człowieka są takie dni, które zmieniają wszystko. Nas, nasze dotychczasowe życie. Sprawiają, że zastanawiamy się kim jesteśmy. Są w stanie wywrócić do góry nogami nasz cały świat.

Tak właśnie było w moim przypadku.

_28 sierpnia 1997r._

Jeśli wcześniej myślałam, że gorzej już być nie może, to kiedy parę godzin później budzę się w pokoju, którego nie poznaję, wiem, jak bardzo się myliłam. Za oknami jest już ciemno, leje jak z cebra i zapowiada się na burzę. Na szafce nocnej obok łóżka, w którym leżę, pali się jedna biała świeca, słabo oświetlając pomieszczenie. Wiem, że nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłam.

Podnoszę się na łokciach i ze zdziwieniem zauważam, że po raz pierwszy od tygodni po przebudzeniu wszystko jest dobrze. Nie bolą mnie mięśnie ani głowa. Pomimo ciemności widzę dosyć wyraźnie. Nie mdli mnie, nie jest mi słabo. Czuję się... zdrowa. Ale na chwilę obecną traci to znaczenie.

Jestem zdezorientowana. Nie wiem gdzie jestem ani jak się tu znalazłam.

Boję się.

Przypominam sobie, że zemdlałam. Później musiałam na zmianę budzić się i tracić przytomność, bo nie za bardzo wiem, co działo się potem. Mama kazała Charliemu wziąć mnie na ręce i nie zadawać pytań. Mówiła, że musi mnie nieść, bo magia może tylko zaszkodzić. Zmusiła go, by oddał mnie w czyjeś inne ramiona.

Kogo?

_Wszystko będzie dobrze. Musisz mi zaufać. Oni ci pomogą. Pamiętaj, że cię kocham._

Kim są „oni"?

Nie muszę długo czekać na odpowiedź. W chwili, w której to pytanie pojawia się w mojej głowie, drzwi z pokoju otwierają się. Staje w nich niewysoka kobieta o czarno-blond włosach. Wszędzie bym je poznała.

To Narcyza Malfoy.

Chyba jestem w ogromnym szoku, bo gdy podchodzi do mnie i kiwa jak na przywitanie, ja odwzajemniam ten gest. Moja intuicja podpowiada, że nic mi nie grozi. Chyba oszalałam. A kiedy każe mi pójść za nią, bez słowa sprzeciwu zrzucam z siebie kołdrę i wstaję z łóżka.

Tak, zdecydowanie oszalałam.

Prowadzi mnie długim korytarzem do drzwi na jego końcu. Za nimi jest mały pokój. Gdy Narcyza zapala różdżką wszystkie światła w pomieszczeniu, widzę niewielki stół pośrodku i stos książek ułożonych na nim. Poza tym na ścianach wiszą jakieś obrazy, ale nie zwracam na nie szczególnej uwagi.

\- Siadaj. - Dłoń Narcyzy wskazuje na krzesło.

Przełykam głośno ślinę. _Nie powinno mnie tu być._

Mija kilka sekund, nim budzę się z tego dziwnego amoku. Odwracam się, by uciec z pokoju, jednak kiedy pociągam za klamkę, drzwi stoją niewzruszone. I robię jedyną rzecz, jaka przychodzi mi do głowy - zaczynam okładać je pięściami.

\- POMOCY! - krzyczę tak głośno, że aż piecze mnie w gardle. Nie przestaję też walić w drzwi; dłonie bolą mnie niemiłosiernie. - Niech ktoś mi pomoże!

Porwali mnie. Że też dopiero teraz to zrozumiałam. Jak mogłam być taka głupia?

\- Pomo... - Ostre szarpnięcie ciągnie mnie do tyłu. Narcyza zatyka mi usta jedną dłonią, a drugą przystawia różdżkę do mojej szyi. Stoi za mną, czuję jej oddech przy uchu.

\- Zamknij się - syczy. - Jesteś w moim domu. Nikt cię nie usłyszy. - Prowadząc mnie przed sobą, powoli przesuwa się w kierunku krzesła, na którym miałam wcześniej usiąść. Brutalnie mnie na nim sadza, nie zdejmując różdżki z mojego gardła.

\- Siedź cicho, dopóki ci czegoś nie pokażę. Albo rzucę na ciebie Imperiusa i zmuszę do tego. - Wiem, że Narcyza nie żartuje, dlatego kiwam głową. Gdzie moja Gryfońska odwaga i wola walki?

Kobieta odsuwa krzesło obok i siada na nim, nie przestając mierzyć we mnie swoją różdżką. Wolną ręką szuka czegoś w kieszeni swej ciemnozielonej szaty. Kiedy wyciąga z niej coś i kładzie to przede mną, wstrzymuję oddech. Chyba właśnie pękło mi serce.

Jest to wskazówka z naszego rodzinnego zegara z moim imieniem wygrawerowanym na niej. Doskonale wiem, co oznacza. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze żyła babcia, wskazówka z jej imieniem również znajdowała się na tarczy. Po jej śmierci mama zdjęła ją i schowała na strychu. Pamiętam, że spytałam, dlaczego jej nie wyrzuci. Nigdy nie zapomnę, co odpowiedziała. „Bo gdybym ją wyrzuciła lub oddała, oznaczałoby to, że nie należy już do naszej rodziny. A ona tylko umarła, nie odeszła. Wciąż jest z nami."

Ból, jaki odczuwam, jest tak ogromny, że nie znam słów, które mogłyby go opisać. Wcale nie zostałam porwana. Mama mnie im oddała. Jak mogła?

Zauważam, że Narcyza nie trzyma mnie już na różdżce. Nawet nie trzyma jej na stole. Wiedziała. Wiedziała, że zrozumiem przekaz.

\- Dlaczego? - Mój głos jest zachrypnięty. Nie oddycham, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Słyszałaś kiedyś o Klątwie Obłąkanej Gwendolyn?

\- Nie. – Potrząsam przecząco głowo, patrzac na nią ze zdziwieniem. Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

Narcyza nie odpowiada. Bierze pierwszą książkę z góry stosu - „Przeklęci" - i otwiera ją na wcześniej zaznaczonej stronie. Przesuwa ją w moim kierunku.

_Gwendolyn Trelawney_, czytam tytuł na samej górze.

„_**Eldred Montrose**__ \- czarodziej żyjący w XIV wieku, wywodzący się z rodu Montrose'ów, który przestał istnieć w XVII w., kiedy podczas Wielkiego Spalania cała rodzina została spalona na stosie za praktykowanie czarnej magii. Eldred Montrose jest jednym z autorów czarnomagicznych zaklęć, . Cruciartusa._

_**Obłąkana Gwen**__ to czarownica z rodu Trelawney żyjąca pod koniec XIV wieku, która jako jedna z pierwszych kobiet Trelawney została obdarzona darem jasnowidzenia._

_Gwendolyn Trelawney jeszcze jako niemowlę została zaręczona z Eldredem Montrosem i wydana za niego w dniu swoich szesnastych urodzin._

_Według legend Gwen została zmuszona do poślubienia Eldreda przez klątwę (na przestrzeni wieków prawdopodobnie wszystkie informacje związane z klątwą – prawdziwa nazwa, sposób działania itd. - zostały spalone i utracone na zawsze), która związała ich dusze i miała ich zabić, jeśli nie doszłoby do małżeństwa (w tamtych czasach takie zaręczyny w czarnomagicznych rodach były bardzo popularne)._

_Po pierwszym pół roku małżeństwa Gwendolyn usiłowała zabić Eldreda, dlatego uwięził ją w lochach w Montrose Manor, gdzie miała spędzić resztę życia. Mówi się, że po pewnym czasie Gwen zaczęła wykrzykiwać przerażające rzeczy, których potem nie pamiętała (w XV wieku nie uznawano jasnowidzenia, było nazywane szaleństwem) i zaczęto nazywać ja Obłąkaną Gwen._

_Po siedmiu latach spędzonych w zamknięciu Gwendolyn uciekła, poderżnęła gardło mężowi we śnie i tej samej nocy zniknęła, a słuch o niej zaginął._

_Podobno Obłąkana Gwen objawia się w snach tym, na których ta klątwa została rzucona (choć od XVIII wieku nie odnotowano żadnego przypadku przeklęcia Klątwą Obłąkanej Gwendolyn, jak ją później nazwano)."_

A potem Narcyza przewraca stronę, a ja zapominam jak oddychać. Na obrazku podpisanym „Szesnastoletnia Gwendolyn" jest nie kto inny jak Śnieżka. Dziewczyna z moich koszmarów.

\- Szesnaście lat temu Dracon zachorował. Potrzebowaliśmy czegoś – kogoś – by utrzymać go przy życiu. - Pani Malfoy patrzy mi prosto w oczy, gdy to mówi. - A twoi rodzice potrzebowali pieniędzy.

_Obłąkana Gwen objawia się w snach tym, na których ta klątwa została rzucona._

Dziewczyna z książką pod dębem. Kruczoczarne włosy spływające kaskadami bo białej sukni.

_Twoi rodzice potrzebowali pieniędzy._

Wskazówka na stole, mówiąca o tym, że już do nich nie należę.

_Ja jestem tym kimś, kogo potrzebowali._

Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.

\- Śniła ci się, prawda? - Z moich myśli wyrywa mnie głos Narcyzy.

Powoli potakuję głową.

\- I w ostatnim czasie nie czułaś się zbyt dobrze? - pyta, choć tak naprawdę nie czeka na moją odpowiedź. Już ją zna.

\- Czy to... Czy to oznacza, że muszę... - Nie potrafię skończyć tego zdania.

\- Tak. To oznacza, że musisz poślubić mojego syna.

Jako dziecko marzyłam o wielkiej i pięknej miłości. O namiętności, pocałunkach w deszczu i oczach, już na zawsze patrzące na mnie z miłością. A teraz mam wyjść za mąż za mężczyznę, którego nie kocham i nienawidzę. Człowieka, który nigdy nie spojrzał na mnie ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy. Mam obiecać, że spędzę resztę życia z moim wrogiem. Ślubować mu miłość i wierność. Oddać mu się na wieczność.

Od Dracona Malfoya, arystokratycznego, Ślizgońskiego dupka, jeszcze nigdy nie usłyszałam dobrego słowa. Odkąd pamiętam obrażał mnie i ubliżał mi na każdym kroku. Kiedy o nim myślę, przepełnia mnie nienawiść. Jak komuś takiemu mam powiedzieć „tak"?

\- A jeśli tego nie zrobię?

\- Klątwa została rzucona szesnastego sierpnia tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku. Jeśli tego nie zrobicie, to do pierwszego września obydwoje będziecie martwi.

Mam trzy dni, żeby wyjść za mąż.

Dziwię się sobie, że podchodzę do tego tak spokojnie. Być może jeszcze to do mnie nie dociera. Albo podświadomie od dawna wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Czy to możliwe? Na pewno nie. Oby nie.

\- Ale czuję się już dobrze. - To prawda. Siedzę i nie trzęsą mi się nogi. Waliłam w drzwi z całej siły, jaką mam i nie zasłabłam ani nie zemdlałam. Czuję się tak zdrowa jakby nigdy nic mi nie dolegało. - Nic mi nie jest.

\- Do rana znowu poczujesz się gorzej. Nie odczuwasz skutków klątwy po eliksirze, który ci podałam. - Otwieram usta, by zadać jedno z milionów pytań krążących po mojej głowie, ale od razu je zamykam, kiedy Narcyza odchrząkuje. - W twoim pokoju jest książka. Znajdziesz w niej wszystko na temat klątwy. - Odsuwa krzesło i wstaje, po czym odwraca się w kierunku drzwi.

\- On tego nie zrobi. - Ta, jasne, już wiedzę, jak Malfoy wziął za żonę Weasleyównę. - Nie zgodzi się na to.

Pani Malfoy nie odwraca się, kiedy odpowiada.

\- Już się zgodził. Tak samo jak ty się zgodzisz.

_Jak to?_

\- Dlaczego? - Dlaczego się zgodził? Dlaczego sądzi, że i ja się zgodzę na to szaleństwo?

\- Bo obydwoje chcecie żyć. - Drzwi głośno trzaskają za kobietą. Jestem sama. Kładę głowę na stole i głośno wzdycham.

To się nie może dziać naprawdę.

Prawda?

Kiedy wracam do pokoju, widzę, że pod moją nieobecność ktoś pościelił łóżko, położył książkę na szafce nocnej oraz zapalił światło w mojej sypialni. Jakie to absurdalne. Mój pokój w Malfoy Manor. Ja, Ginny Weasley, mam swój pokój w domu Lucjusza i Narcyzy Malfoyów.

Siadam na brzegu łóżka i biorę książkę do ręki. Jest cała czarna oprócz tytułu zapisanego złotymi literami. _„Klątwa Obłąkanej Gwendolyn" _Otwieram ją na pierwszej stronie.

_O KLĄTWIE_

_Klątwa nie może zostać rzucona na jedną osobę. By kogoś przekląć, potrzebne są dwie osoby. Została stworzona po to, aby rody, chcące się połączyć przez małżeństwo swoich dzieci, miały stuprocentową pewność, że dojdzie do ślubu._

_NA CZYM POLEGA KLĄTWA?_

_Podczas rzucania zaklęcia połowa duszy zostaje odebrana obydwu czarodziejom. Następnie dochodzi do zamiany ich miejsc. W ten sposób każdy z nich żyje z częścią swojej duszy i częścią narzeczonego. Jedynym sposobem na powrót duszy na miejsce jest zaklęcie __connexionem animarum* (zakl. Połączenia dusz) - wykonywane w trakcie ceremonii zaślubin. Wtedy dusze łączą się i stopniowo powracają do właściciela. __Jeśli jednak do ślubu nie dojdzie, po określonym czasie (czas ten jest dla każdego różny, zazwyczaj od 14 do 20 lat) narzeczeni zaczynają odczuwać rzuconą klątwę, która ich zabije, jeżeli jak najszybciej nie połączą dusz._

Z głośnym trzaskiem zamykam książkę i zrzucam ją na podłogę. Zaraz za nią w jej ślad podążają świeca i lampka. Wstaję i z całej siły kopię w szafkę nocną. Potem przewracam ją na bok.

Mdli mnie. Jestem wściekła.

Odebrali mi połowę duszy i zastąpili ją duszą Malfoya. Moi rodzice. Osoby, które powinny mnie kochać i chronić. Pozwolili mnie przekląć, gdy miałam pięć dni. Brzydzę się nimi. Sprzedali mnie i moją duszę. A teraz mnie oddali. Wyrzucili.

\- NIENAWIDZĘ WAS! - Krzyczę, dając upust emocjom. Opadam na kolana, kładę się na posadzce i zaczynam płakać.

Narcyza miała rację. Chcę żyć.

Na podłogę spadają czerwone krople. To moja krew. To mój krwawy płacz.


	3. Rozdział 3 Malfoy

_29 sierpnia 1997r._

Wczoraj nie wychodziłam z pokoju. Po moim napadzie szału spędziłam resztę nocy na podłodze. Dopiero po jedenastej obudził mnie skrzat – Tęczówka – przynoszący śniadanie. Wtedy też przeniosłam się do łóżka.

Nie zjadłam kanapek z serem, ale skrzatka i tak przyniosła mi obiad i kolację, których również nie tknęłam. Parę razy przyszła też Narcyza, ale za każdym razem albo spałam, albo udawałam, że śpię. Nie chciałam z nikim rozmawiać. Nadal nie mam na to ochoty, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że lada chwila mam wziąć ślub, a jeszcze tylu rzeczy nie wiem – na przykład jak spojrzeć na pana młodego i go nie zabić – nie mam zbyt dużego wyboru.

Godzinę temu pani Malfoy przyniosła mi ubrania na zmianę i eliksir o czerwonej barwie i metalicznym, ohydnym smaku. Teraz chodzę po pokoju i czekam, aż po mnie przyjdzie. To tak zabawne, że aż parskam śmiechem. Czekam w moim pokoju, w Malfoy Manor, na Narcyzę Malfoy – moją przyszłą teściową.

Podnoszę książkę z podłogi, z miejsca, w które ją rzuciłam. Kiedy otwieram ją na stronie z opisanymi objawami, do pokoju wchodzi Narcyza. Wygląda na nieco zmartwioną.

– Musimy cię przenieść – mówi, a ja patrzę na nią z zaskoczeniem. – Nie ma czasu na pytania. Podaj mi rękę.

Chyba wiem, o co chodzi. Remus Lupin na początku wakacji wspominał, że dom Malfoyów podobno jest teraz miejscem spotkań śmierciożerców oraz Voldemorta. Bez chwili zawahania łapię Narcyzę za wyciągniętą dłoń, a chwilę później czuję mocne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka.

Teleportujemy się przed drzwiami średniego domu. Nie mogę mu się dobrze przyjrzeć, bo Narcyza otwiera je szybko i wpycha mnie do środka. Potem ciągnie mnie za sobą korytarzem, wchodzimy do małej kuchni i stajemy przed drzwiami znajdującymi się w niej.

– Wrócę za pół godziny, poczekaj na mnie w jadalni za tymi drzwiami.

– Ale... – Nie słucha mnie, już dawno wyszła z pomieszczenia i zniknęła za rogiem. Wzruszam ramionami i otwieram drzwi. Od razu tego żałuję, jak i tego, że posłuchałam tej podstępnej kobiety. W pomieszczeniu, na samym końcu podłużnego, z miejscem dla dwunastu osób, stołu, na miejscu pana domu, siedzi nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy, paląc papierosa. Jest zdenerwowany; ręce mu się trzęsą, a dolna warga drży niebezpiecznie, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Patrzy prosto na mnie z nieodgadniętym błyskiem w oku.

– Weasley. – Jego głos jest tak chłodny, że aż dreszcz przechodzi mi po plecach. – A może powinienem powiedzieć... Malfoy? – Arogancki jak zwykle. Nawet teraz potrafi stroić sobie żarty.

– Widzę, że nawet jak umierasz, to twój głupi humor cię nie opuszcza. – Podchodzę do krzesła stojącego naprzeciwko Malfoya i siadam. Kładę na kolanach książkę, którą zabrałam ze sobą z Malfoy Manor. Stąd widzę, że klątwa i na Malfoyu zostawiła ślad. Jego blada cera jest jeszcze jaśniejsza niż normalnie, a szare, zimne oczy opuchnięte i przekrwione.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – pytam, kiedy Malfoy gasi papierosa w popielniczce stojącej przed nim.

– To, Weasley, jest nasz dom – mówi, uśmiechając się w ten swój wredny, malfoyowaty sposób. Widać, że to całe dogadywanie mi sprawia mu wielką przyjemność. – Twój i mój. Pewnie różni się trochę od tej nory, w której wcześniej mieszkałaś, co? Jak ona się nazywała? A no tak, Nora.

Unoszę brwi. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co znaczy „nasz dom", ale nie pytam go, bo raczej nie udzieli mi żadnej mądrej odpowiedzi.

– Co tam u ciebie? Nadal zabijasz niewinnych ludzi? – odgryzam się. Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób go to uraziło, nie okazuje tego.

– Dobre, punkt dla ciebie, Ruda – mówi. – A ty jak, nadal gonisz za Bliznowatym?

Gdyby nie dzieliły nas dobre trzy metry, kopnęłabym go w piszczel. Już otwieram usta, by powiedzieć, co myślę o tych jego zaczesanych na żel blond kudłach, kiedy do jadalni wchodzi Narcyza. Szybkim ruchem różdżki otwiera okno w pomieszczeniu, a potem siada na krześle po mojej lewej stronie.

– Mal... Draco powiedział, że jesteśmy w naszym domu...

– Tak – odpowiada. – To prezent ślubny od nas.

To mnie bardzo zaskakuje, ale milczę.

– Czy Draco opowiedział ci w tym czasie coś więcej o klątwie?

Marszczę brwi. Jasne, wszystko mi powiedział.

– Nie.

Narcyza mruczy coś pod nosem, po czym pociera skronie. Chyba zastanawia się, od czego zacząć.

– Jutro o dziesiątej rano przyprowadzę urzędnika, by połączył wasze dusze, jednak papiery o tym ślubie nie trafią do Ministerstwa. Nikt nigdy nie znajdzie informacji na ten temat – mówi, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. – Czarny Pan nie wie i nie może dowiedzieć się o tym małżeństwie, inaczej nigdy nie będziecie mogli się rozwieść.

– Rozwieść? – powtarzam po niej i wcale nie kryję nadziei w głosie. Serce mi przyspiesza. Może jednak nie będzie tak źle.

– Chyba nie liczyłaś na to, że już na zawsze będę z tobą dzielił łoże, co?

– Och, zamknij się, Malfoy. – Przewracam oczami.

Narcyza odchrząkuje.

– Tak, po jakimś czasie będziecie mogli się rozwieść. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to za rok o tej porze to wszystko będzie za nami. Ale nikomu nie możesz powiedzieć o tym małżeństwie, rozumiesz?

– Tak. – Nie wiem po co pyta, to nie tak, że bym chciała, nie?

– Dobrze. Przez cały czas musicie nosić obrączki, ale po włożeniu na palec będą one niewidoczne. Jeśli będziecie musieli się ze sobą skontaktować...

_Że co?_

– Wystarczy, że ściągniecie je i stukniecie różdżką, myśląc o tym, co chcecie przekazać drugiemu. – Narcyza cichnie na chwilę i zerka to na mnie, to na swojego syna. – Jako że klątwa wymaga od was spędzania ze sobą czasu_, _po przyjeździe do Hogwartu dostaniecie dormitorium małżeńskie, ale nadal będziecie mieli swoje pokoje. Severus wam wszystko pokaże.

Co? Snape? Dormitorium małżeńskie? I co niby mamy tam robić? Czytałam kiedyś w _Historii Hogwartu_, że gdzieś w zamku znajdują się takie pokoje. W końcu niecałe sto lat temu jeszcze zawierano małżeństwa w wieku szkolnym. Tylko nie przypuszczałam, że my takie dostaniemy.

Próbuję znaleźć na twarzy Malfoya coś, co pokazałoby, że jest równie zaskoczony jak ja, ale nie udaje mi się to. Musiał o tym wiedzieć.

– Spędzać ze sobą czas? – pytam.

– Musicie przebywać blisko siebie przynajmniej pół godziny dziennie, żebyście zbytnio nie odczuwali skutków klątwy.

Wypuszczam głośno powietrze przez usta. Może jeszcze mamy trzymać się za ręce?

_To tylko rok, uspokajam się w myślach, tylko rok, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie..._

To wszystko wydaje się tak proste, że aż podejrzane, ale nie kwestionuję tego. Jeszcze nie teraz, ale coś tu nie gra.

– Muszę wracać do domu. Wrócę jutro razem z urzędnikiem. – Narcyza spogląda na zegar wiszący na ścianie, odsuwa krzesło i wstaje od stołu. – Draco pokaże ci twój pokój. Jest tam już twój kufer, twoja mama przysłała go wczoraj.

Ta, dzięki, mamo.

Kiedy Narcyzy nie ma już w pokoju, Malfoy wyciąga z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów – są to te same czarodziejskie szlugi, jakich kiedyś próbowali moi bracia - i wysuwa jednego.

– Ekhem. Malfoy, mój pokój, pamiętasz?

– Nie wolisz poczekać do nocy poślubnej? – Podnosi się z krzesła i szybkim krokiem rusza w kierunku drzwi, mijając mnie.

_Dupek._

Naprzeciwko kuchni są schody. Są ładne, drewniane i nie mają półpiętra. Prowadzą prosto na piętro. Na górze skręcamy w lewo i zatrzymujemy się przy pierwszych drzwiach po prawej.

– To jest twój pokój, a mój jest tu – mówi Malfoy, wskazując na drzwi znajdujące się za moimi plecami, te naprzeciwko moich. – Więc jakbyś poczuła się samotna w nocy, to wiedz, gdzie nie wchodzić.

_Fuj._

Nie patrząc na niego, naciskam klamkę i wchodzę do mojej sypialni. Nim zdąży coś jeszcze powiedzieć, zatrzaskuję mu drzwi przed nosem. Nareszcie jestem sama.

Rozglądam się. Ściany są w przepięknym kolorze piaskowego brązu. Jest tu łóżko z kolumienkami i baldachimem, dwie szafki nocne, duża szafa i stolik z dwoma krzesłami. Podoba mi się to wnętrze.

Na środku pomieszczenia, na ciemnobrązowych panelach stoi mój kufer. Klękam obok i otwieram go w poszukiwaniu rzeczy, które przydadzą mi się przez najbliższe trzy dni. Przekładam je na wierzch. Nie ma sensu ich wypakowywać.

Kiedy mój wzrok pada na podręcznik z OPCM, przypominam sobie, że zostawiłam na dole _Klątwę Obłąkanej Gwendolyn._ Przez chwilę rozważam, czy naprawdę chcę schodzić na dół i użerać się z Malfoyem, ale niemal od razu dochodzę do wniosku, że lepiej, żebym dowiedziała się wszystkiego przed ślubem, a nie po. Wolę być przygotowana.

Najszybciej jak potrafię przemykam na dół po schodach, licząc, że Malfoy mnie nie zauważy.

Nadzieja matką głupich.

Malfoy jest w salonie, siedzi na fotelu, z którego widać wejście do kuchni, domu i na schody. Musiałabym mieć pelerynę-niewidkę, żeby go ominąć. Śmierdzi tu papierosami. Niezadowolona, podchodzę do okna i otwieram je na oścież.

– Mógłbyś palić na zewnątrz? Albo przy otwartym oknie? Śmierdzi tu gorzej niż w Dziurawym Kotle.

– Dobrze. – Wzrusza ramionami. Jak zawsze ma tę swoją pokerową twarz i ciężko mi powiedzieć, co jest przyczyną jego pokojowego zachowania. Nie żeby mnie to interesowało. Marszcząc brwi, wychodzę z pokoju i idę do jadalni.

Książka leży na stole. Siadam tam, gdzie wcześniej i czytam.

_OBJAWY:_

_Bóle głowy, mięśni, stawów, osłabienie, omdlenia, krwotoki z nosa i oczu, __pogorszenie i utraty__ wzroku, koszmary, wymioty, utrata apetytu i smaku, depresja, niedokrwistość._

_Aby je załagodzić, można sporządzić eliksir wzmacniający z dodatkiem krwi narzeczonego. Można go podać maksymalnie trzy razy przed ślubem._

Przełykam ślinę z niesmakiem. Już wiem, skąd ten metaliczny smak eliksiru, który podała mi Narcyza. Chcąc zignorować obrzydzenie, które odczuwam na samą myśl o tym, że dwa razy wypiłam krew Malfoya, przewracam kartkę.

_Po ślubie młoda para powinna spędzać ze sobą dużo czasu. Im więcej, tym szybciej ustąpią objawy klątwy i tym słabsze będą. Jeśli nie będzie przebywać dostatecznie blisko siebie, złe samopoczucie powróci. Najlepszym sposobem na poprawę zdrowia, jest dotyk._

Zamykam książkę i odchodzę od stołu. Zbyt wiele informacji, które mi się nie podobają, jak na jeden dzień.

Gdy wchodzę do salonu, Malfoya już w nim nie ma. Wspinam się więc po cichu po schodach, a kiedy jestem przed drzwiami. Z pokoju Ślizgona dobiega dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Przystaję na chwilę, nasłuchując. Do moich uszu dobiega skrzypienie, jakby przesuwanie mebli, potem słychać głośny huk. Malfoy głośno przeklina. Później słyszę kroki, jednak zanim zdążę się schować do pokoju, chłopak jest już na korytarzu.

Jest zdenerwowany. Policzki ma czerwone, jakby się zarumienił, a wzrok przepełniony złością.

– Na co się gapisz, Weasley? – Nawet na mnie nie patrzy. Wymija mnie szybko i zbiega na dół. Po drodze potrąca coś, co z trzaskiem spada na podłogę. Następnie głośno trzaskają drzwi wejściowe. Opieram się plecami o ścianę i zamykam oczy.

To będzie długi rok.

_30 sierpnia 1997r._

W nocy źle mi się śpi. Leżę na plecach bez ruchu. Eliksir musiał przestać działać, bo jest mi strasznie niedobrze. Już dwa razy wymiotowałam, raz nawet na korytarzu, bo nie mogłam znaleźć łazienki.

Jest trzecia nad ranem. Malfoy nadal nie wrócił. Przez cały czas zastanawiam się, gdzie jest. Może Harry miał rację i Lord Voldemort naprawdę przyjął go do grona śmierciożerców? Wzdrygam się na samą myśl o tym, że być może Ślizgon zniknął, by z nim się spotkać.

Niedługo później zasypiam. Śni mi się Gwendolyn. Wygląda inaczej niż zwykle. Ma krótsze włosy, a rysy twarzy bardziej wyostrzone. Już nie nosi białej sukienki, jej ubranie bardziej przypomina moje czasy niż jej. Ma na sobie spodnie i zwykłą bluzkę. Jest środek nocy, a ona pochyla się nad kimś śpiącym w łóżku. To moja pierwsza doba w tym domu, więc dopiero po chwili poznaję pokój, w którym się znajdujemy. To mój pokój. Gwendolyn stoi nade mną.

Budzę się.

I mogłabym przysiąc, że kątem oka widzę znikającą Śnieżkę.


	4. Rozdział 4 Aż do rozwodu

_30 sierpnia 1997r._

Stoję przed lustrem znajdującym się na drzwiach szafy w moim pokoju. Wyglądam okropnie. Oczy mam opuchnięte i podkrążone. Moja twarz jest blada i zmęczona, a usta sine. Czuję się jeszcze gorzej niż w nocy. Od rana boli mnie głowa, droga do łazienki i z powrotem jest prawdziwą udręką. Każdy krok odczuwam jak wbijanie igieł do środka mojej głowy.

Nakładam podkład, a potem zakrywam cienie pod oczami korektorem. Malując się, staram się skupić na śpiewie ptaków za oknem, jednak kiepsko mi to wychodzi. Wciąż myślę o moim dzisiejszym koszmarze i Gwendolyn pochylającej się w nim nade mną.

Gdybym wcześniej nie zwymiotowała wszystkiego, co miałam w żołądku, pewnie zrobiłabym to teraz. I z powodu klątwy, i z powodu nerwów. Za pół godziny wychodzę za mąż. I, jak na złość, jest ładna pogoda. Dwadzieścia sześć stopni Celsjusza i ani jednej chmurki na niebie. Wolałabym, żeby padało. Żeby grzmiało i żeby nieboskłon przecinały błyskawice. Chciałabym, by to, co za oknem, odwzorowywało to, co czuję wewnątrz.

Po skończeniu makijażu, mogę przyznać, że choć trochę przypominam dawną siebie.

Ktoś puka do drzwi.

– Nie słyszałeś, że nie powinieneś widzieć panny młodej w dniu ślubu, Malfoy? – Ślizgon wchodzi do pokoju. W ręku trzyma eliksir, ten z jego krwią. Nie dziwne, że smakuje tak okropnie.

– To ty jesteś panną młodą, większy pech mnie nie spotka.

– Z mojej strony wygląda to jeszcze gorzej. Ty jesteś panem młodym. – Nie mogę się doczekać powrotu do Hogwartu. Aż znowu będę mogła używać magii i rzucić na niego jakieś zaklęcie. Upiorogacka na przykład.

Malfoy podchodzi trochę bliżej. Czuję zapach jego perfum. Jeśli nie byłyby jego, powiedziałabym, że ładnie pachną.

– Mama kazała ci to wypić, zanim zejdziemy na dół. – Rzuca w moją stronę fiolkę z eliksirem. Łapię ją i, trzymając naczynie w obydwu dłoniach, spoglądam na niego nieufnie.

– Nie jest zatrute? – zadaję to pytanie pół żartem, pół serio. No dobra, bardziej serio.

– Jakbym chciał cię zabić, to już dawno bym to zrobił. Nie przeczytałaś całej książki, co? – Zakłada ręce za plecy. – Jakbyś to zrobiła, to byś wiedziała, że nie mogę cię zabić. Ani ja, ani nikt z mojej rodziny. Zostałoby to wtedy uznane za zdradę i ja też bym umarł.

Dobra, logiczne. Wyjaśnia to fakt, dlaczego nadal żyję. Odkręcam buteleczkę i wypijam jej zawartość, próbując nie krzywić się, czując jej ohydny smak i wiedząc, że jest w niej krew Malfoya.

– Idziemy?

Nie.

– Tak.

Biorę głęboki wdech, wchodząc do salonu. Czekają już na nas Narcyza i urzędnik z Ministerstwa Magii. Jest to niski, otyły, niemalże już łysy mężczyzna gdzieś po czterdzieste. Idąc w ich stronę, czuję się jak najbrzydsza panna młoda na świecie. Mam na sobie stare, przetarte, dżinsowe rybaczki, białe Conversy i troszeńkę za dużą, białą bokserkę. Kiedyś, kiedy wyobrażałam sobie mój ślub, widziałam siebie w przepięknej sukni ślubnej z długim trenem. To nie tak, że chciałabym się dzisiaj stroić, bo tak nie jest. Ale odczuwam żal, że moje marzenia nie dostały szansy na spełnienie się.

Malfoy też nie wygląda, jakby miał się zaraz żenić. Ma na sobie zwykłe spodnie i T-shirt.

Kiedy stajemy obok urzędnika, ten pociąga nosem, po czym wyciąga różdżkę z kieszeni.

– Podajcie sobie ręce.

Drżącą ręką chwytam wyciągniętą dłoń Malfoya. Jest zimna i blada jak papier.

– Czy ty, Draconie Malfoyu, bierzesz sobie za żonę Ginevrę Weasley i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że nie opuścisz jej aż do śmierci? – Czuję nieprzyjemne skręcanie w okolicach żołądka. Takie jak wtedy, gdy się coś przeskrobie.

– Tak.

Mój oddech przyspiesza. Serce wali mi w piersi tak mocno i głośno, że pewnie wszyscy zebrani je słyszą. Urzędnik dotyka różdżką nadgarstka Malfoya i mała, złota nitka oplata nasze dłonie.

– Czy ty, Ginevro Weasley, bierzesz sobie za męża Dracona Malfoya i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że go nie opuścisz aż do śmierci?

...aż do rozwodu.

Przełykam gulę w moim gardle. Mam wrażenie, że kiedy otworzę usta, nie wydobędzie się z niego żaden dźwięk.

– Tak.

Czuję ciepło, kiedy druga nitka owija się wokół naszych dłoni. Ręka trzęsie mi się tak mocno, że na sto procent Malfoy potem to skomentuje. Kiedy niteczki znikają, padają słowa, które sprawiają, że nie ma już odwrotu. To oficjalne. Jestem panią Malfoy.

– Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możesz pocałować pannę młodą.

Nie, dzięki. To się na pewno nie stanie.

Puszczamy swoje dłonie. Urzędnik podaje nam obrączki. Są złote i zwyczajne. Biorę tę mniejszą i wsuwam ją na palec serdeczny. Malfoy w tym czasie robi to samo ze swoją. Faktycznie, kiedy są już na naszych palcach, znikają. Ale, mimo że jej nie widać, nadal czuję jej ciężar. Wiedząc, że zaraz się rozpłaczę, odwracam się i uciekam do góry.

Będąc już w pokoju, trzaskam drzwiami za sobą. Czym prędzej ściągam tę przeklętą obrączkę i rzucam nią o ścianę w drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Odbija się od niej i spada na podłogę, by poturlać się gdzieś, gdzie jej nie widzę. I dobrze. Krzyczę. Wydaję z siebie żałosny dźwięk rozpaczy. Nie interesuje mnie to, czy ktokolwiek to słyszy. Opieram się o drzwi, po czym zsuwam się wzdłuż nich, zanosząc się płaczem. Tęsknię za domem. Chcę przytulić się do mamy. Mimo iż nie ma przebaczenia za to, co mi zrobiła. Mimo iż w tej chwili nienawidzę jej bardziej niż kogokolwiek, a ból rozdziera mi serce, chciałabym, żeby przytuliła mnie ten jeden, ostatni raz. By odebrała to wszystko, co teraz czuję. Podciągam kolana do klatki piersiowej i oplatam je rękami. Kładę głowę na kolanach.

„_Pamiętaj, że cię kocham"_

Czy kochałaś mnie wtedy, kiedy sprzedawałaś moją duszę?

I w tym momencie, na podłodze w moim pokoju, w moim nowym domu, kiedy szloch wstrząsa moim ciałem, obiecuję sobie, że nigdy nie wybaczę Molly Weasley. Kobiecie, która kiedyś była moją matką.

_31 sierpnia 1997r._

Przez resztę dnia siedzę w sypialni. Dopiero po północy, nie mogąc wytrzymać pragnienia, wychodzę. Przemykam do kuchni i o mało nie dostaję zawału, kiedy zapalam światło. Malfoy siedzi na krześle przy otwartym oknie. W ręku trzyma jeszcze niezapalonego papierosa. Jest bardzo cicho. Za oknem nie cykają świerszcze, jedynym dźwiękiem są nasze oddechy. Ta cisza jest nie do wytrzymania.

W poszukiwaniu szklanki otwieram pierwszą szafkę z brzegu i z ulgą ją znajduję. Podchodzę do zlewu i nalewam sobie wody z kranu. Opierając się o blat, piję, a Malfoy zapala różdżką papierosa. Trwamy tak w ciszy, przyglądając się jedno drugiemu. W oczach Ślizgona jest coś, co nie daje mi spokoju. Zmartwienie, ból, żal, ciężko mi stwierdzić, co. Jednak, jakkolwiek śmiesznie by to nie brzmiało, mogę przysiąc, że jego oczy wyrażają jakieś uczucia. Są inne. Nie takie zimne, nie takie, w jakie przywykłam spoglądać.

– Od jak dawna wiesz o klątwie? – Ta kwestia zastanawia mnie od mojej rozmowy z jego matką.

Malfoy zaciąga się papierosem, a potem wypuszcza dym przez nos.

– O klątwie? Od lipca. Mama powiedziała mi po tym, jak pierwszy raz zemdlałem.

To dziwne. Ta wymiana zdań między nami. Bez kłótni i sprzeczek. Bez nazwisk.

– A kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że to ja jestem...

– Tą, która ukradła mi połowę duszy? - Malfoy wcina mi się w połowie zdania. Typowe.

– Mniej więcej – odpowiadam. _Raczej to on ukrad połowę mojej._

– Też od lipca.

Kiwam głową. Nie wiem, jak bym wytrzymała półtora miesiąca, wiedząc, że mam za niego wyjść. Trochę cieszy mnie to, że nie musiałam tak długo żyć z tą wiedzą.

– Dlaczego nie zabraliście mnie wcześniej?

– Nie mogliśmy ryzykować, że ktoś dowiedziałby się o tym wszystkim. Czekaliśmy**,** aż sama się zjawisz. – Wyrzuca niedopałek przez okno i je zamyka. – Czemu przysłali cię dopiero pod koniec wakacji?

– Bo nie wiedzieli. – Przełykam ślinę. – Jak się dowiedzieli, to od razu przyprowadzili mnie do twojej matki.

I właśnie kiedy zaczynam dostrzegać w Malfoyu człowieka, on sprowadza mnie na ziemię.

– Trzęsłaś się jak osika podczas naszego ślubu. – Mam ochotę zetrzeć z jego twarzy ten wredny uśmieszek.

– Bałam się, że mnie pocałujesz.

Gaszę światło i z tymi słowami zostawiam go samego w kuchni.

Ostatniego dnia wakacji nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę. Malfoy przez cały dzień się pakuje, a ja śpię albo myślę o dniu jutrzejszym. Co chwilę spoglądam na zegar, ale wydawałoby się, że czas płynie wolniej niż zwykle.

Koło południa, zmęczona leniuchowaniem, zabieram się do poszukiwania obrączki. Odsuwam i zaglądam pod wszystkie meble, ale bez skutku. Dopiero kiedy dokładnie obmacuję dywan, znajduję ją. Wkładam ją na palec, mając nadzieję, że w pewnym momencie przyzwyczaję się do jej noszenia i nie będzie taka niewygodna.

Siadam przy stole, na którym leży list, który dostałam przed południem od Colina Creeveya. Dwa lata temu, podczas ćwiczeń zaklęć z Gwardią Dumbledore'a, zostaliśmy partnerami w walce i od tamtej pory jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie wiem, jak mam mu spojrzeć w oczy i udawać, że te parę dni tak naprawdę się nie wydarzyły. I Natalie. Natalie Walker, dziewczyna, obok której usiadłam po tym, jak Tiara Przydziału wykrzyczała „Gryffindor!". Dziewczyna, która przez ostatnie pięć lat dzieliła ze mną dormitorium. Moja przyjaciółka. I Neville, i Luna, i wszyscy.

Otwieram kopertę.

_Ginny!_

_Wpadliśmy do Ciebie z Natalie, ale Twoja mama powiedziała, że jesteś w Muszelce. Co tam u Billa i Flegmy?_

_Będziemy czekali na Ciebie jutro przy drugim słupku o 10:50. Nie spóźnij się__**,**__ jak zawsze!_

_Colin_

Odwracam list na drugą stronę i biorę do ręki wcześniej przygotowane pióro.

_Kochany Colinie,_

_szkoda, że się minęliśmy. Bardzo za Wami tęsknię. Bill jest Billem, kochany jak zawsze. A Flegma o dziwo nie przeszkadza mi tak bardzo._

_Postaram się być na czas!_

_G._

Wsadzam list do tej samej koperty, w której go dostałam. Otwieram okno i gwiżdżę, wołając Kliszę – sowę Colina. Chwilę później podaję jej list.

– Zabierz go do domu.

Nie mogę się doczekać jutra.


	5. Rozdział 5 Hogwart

_1 września 1997r._

W niedzielny poranek wstaję zdecydowanie za późno. W pośpiechu biorę prysznic i ubieram się. Stojąc przed lustrem, widzę, jak bardzo schudłam w ostatnim czasie – szkolna szata na mnie wisi. Po przyjeździe do Hogwartu koniecznie muszę magicznie zmniejszyć moje ubrania.

O dziesiątej trzydzieści nadal jestem na górze i męczę się z kufrem, który jest dla mnie za ciężki. Zazwyczaj ktoś znosił go za mnie przy pomocy magii. Z trudem przepycham go za drzwi, a potem do schodów, gdzie ze złością stwierdzam, że nie ma innego wyjścia, jak zepchnąć go w dół. Mocnym kopniakiem sprawiam, że kufer zsuwa się po stopniach i głośno ląduje na parterze. Zbiegam zaraz za nim, mijam go i wpadam do kuchni. Skrzat domowy, którego imienia nie znam, przygotował nam jedzenie na podróż. Chowam je do torebki.

Na stole leży Prorok Codzienny. Z pierwszej strony patrzy na mnie mężczyzna z czarnymi, przetłuszczonymi włosami i nieco za dużym nosem.

_**SEVERUS SNAPE NOWYM DYREKTOREM HOGWARTU**_

_Severus Snape, długoletni profesor eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, został dzisiaj mianowany jej dyrektorem. Jest to najważniejsza z kilku zmian personalnych dokonanych w tej starożytnej szkole. Po rezygnacji dotychczasowej nauczycielki mugoloznastwa stanowisko to obejmie Alecto Carrow, a jej brat, Amycus, zostanie profesorem obrony przed czarną magią..._

Głośny jęk wydobywa się z mojego gardła. To nie może być prawda. Snape w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Ten, który go zabił.

– Widzę, że przeczytałaś już dobre nowiny. – Zza pleców dobiega mnie głos Malfoya.

Prycham. Jestem zbyt wściekła, by dać się sprowokować.

Malfoy kładzie na stole coś, co trzymał w ręce. To mój zmniejszony kufer. Rzucam mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Nie mam zamiaru teleportować zbędnego balastu. Wystarczy, że muszę zabrać ciebie.

Jestem mu wdzięczna, nawet jeśli zrobił to tylko dla siebie. Zabieram kufer i chowam go tam, gdzie różdżkę.

Kiedy znowu podnoszę wzrok na Ślizgona, ten wyciąga rękę w moim kierunku. No tak, teleportacja. Łapię go pod ramię, starając się trzymać jak najdalej. Dziwnie się czuję, dotykając go. Czując ciepło jego ciała.

Teleportujemy się na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Lądujemy w pustym zaułku. Jak najszybciej puszczam Malfoya i nie patrząc na niego, ruszam przed siebie.

Pierwsze, co rzuca mi się w oczy, to to, że w tym roku peron nie jest tak bardzo zatłoczony**,** jak zawsze. Po upadku Ministerstwa członkowie Zakonu Feniksa mówili, że tak będzie. Uczniowie mugolskiego pochodzenia, i nie tylko, zaczęli się ukrywać. Jednak nie sądziłam, że to wszystko dzieje się na tak wielką skalę.

Jestem przy słupku numer pięć. Widzę Natalie i Colina. Zaczynam biec, po drodze omal nie wpadając na grupę przestraszonych pierwszaków. Jedno z nich woła coś za mną, ale nie zwracam uwagi.

– Ginny! – krzyczy Natalie, kiedy wpadam w jej objęcia. – Na Merlina, jak ja za tobą tęskniłam!

Śmieję się.

– Ja za wami też – mówię, wyplątując się z jej mocnego uścisku. Natalie wygląda inaczej. Jej normalnie oliwkowa cera jest jeszcze ciemniejsza przez wakacyjną opaleniznę, a długie, proste, wcześniej jasnobrązowe włosy są teraz czarne. – Podoba mi się twój nowy kolor.

– Jak zawsze spóźniona! – woła Colin. Uśmiecha się szeroko. Wesołe ogniki tańczą w jego błękitnych oczach. – Chodź no tu. – Przytula mnie, a ja rozkoszuję się tą chwilą. Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało.

Moment z przyjaciółmi sprawia, że od razu czuję się lepiej, jednak stojąc z nimi, mam wrażenie, że moja obrączka waży tonę. Ciąży mi, przypominając o moim sekrecie. O moim przekleństwie.

– Widzieliście już Proroka? – pytam, w momencie gdy lokomotywa ekspresu Londyn–Hogwart piszczy, dając znak, że zaraz odjedzie. Szybkim krokiem ruszamy w kierunku wejścia do wagonu.

– Tak – odpowiada Colin, wyraźnie niezadowolony. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobili z tego Nietoperza dyrektora.

– Ja też – przytakuje mu Natalie. – Ginny, miałaś jakieś wieści od Harry'ego? – zniża głos do szeptu, by nikt jej nie usłyszał.

Przecząco kręcę głową.

Kiedy wchodzimy do wagonu, rozdzielamy się. Colin i ja, kierujemy się do pierwszego przedziału zarezerwowanego dla prefektów z szóstego rocznika oraz prefektów naczelnych.

– Do zobaczenia w szkole! – woła Natalie, machając nam na pożegnanie, i znika w tłumie.

Nasz przedział jest pusty – zgodnie z zasadami nasi koledzy pilnują, by każdy znalazł się na swoim miejscu przed odjazdem. My też zostawiamy swoje rzeczy i sprawdzamy grafik. _Weasley i Creevey – tyły. _Wychodzimy na patrol.

Korytarz jest zatłoczony. Mimo iż pociąg właśnie ruszył, rozemocjonowane pierwszaki biegają od drzwi do drzwi i piszczą z zachwytu.

– Hej! – wołam do trzech chłopaków z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. – Schowajcie je albo je skonfiskuję! – Jedenastolatki patrzą na mnie z przerażeniem, po czym szybko chowają patyki do kieszeń swoich szat.

– Ktoś tu wstał lewą nogą – mówi Colin, po czym zwraca się do tych samych pierwszorocznych co ja wcześniej. – Do przedziału!

– Nie marudź. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby stała im się krzywda – odpowiadam i zakładam ręce na piersi. Dalej idziemy w ciszy.

Na szczęście w ostatnich wagonach nie ma zbyt wielkiego nieporządku, dlatego zabieram tylko dwie różdżki, o dziwo**,** starszym rocznikom. Przez następną godzinę chodzimy od przedziału do przedziału i witamy się ze znajomymi albo odpowiadamy na pytania.

Punkt dwunasta trzydzieści przychodzi nasi zmiennicy – Prefekci z piątej klasy, którzy właśnie skończyli spotkanie z Prefektami Naczelnymi – a my wracamy do naszego przedziału.

W środku toczy się żywa dyskusja.

– Podobno w tym roku naczelnymi są dwaj Ślizgoni – mówi niemalże szeptem Amanda Harper z Ravenclawu. Zarzuca przy tym swoje długie do pasa, blond włosy na plecy.

Wymieniamy z Colinem zaskoczone spojrzenia, siadając na ostatnich wolnych miejscach przy drzwiach. Z tego, co wiem, od dawna nie było tak, że obydwoje prefekci naczelni byli z tego samego domu albo tej samej płci.

Wszyscy zaczynają szeptać między sobą.

– Myślisz, że to prawda? – pyta mnie Colin, a ja wzruszam ramionami.

– Możliwe. W końcu Snape od zawsze ich faworyzował.

Creevey przeczesuje ręką włosy, a ja dostrzegam, że jego grzywka jest o dobry centymetr za długa i wchodzi mu do oczu. Znowu. Przez cały poprzedni rok Natalie i ja podcinałyśmy mu ją na zmianę. Uśmiecham się na te wspomnienia. Ciekawe, kto będzie tego pilnował po Hogwarcie.

– Ja słyszałem, że jednym z nich jest Teodor Nott – dopowiada Puchon Andrew Reed.

– A ja, że drugi z nich to Draco Malfoy. – Wszystkie rozmowy ustają. W tym całym zamieszaniu nikt z nas nie usłyszał przesuwania się drzwi i wchodzącego przez nie Malfoya. – Teodor do nas nie dołączy, prowadził wcześniejsze spotkanie, a teraz jest na patrolu.

Zszokowana patrzę na niego, nie wiedząc, co myśleć. On naczelnym? Wiedziałam, że w zeszłym roku był prefektem Slytherinu, ale nie spodziewałam się, że awansuje.

Malfoy podchodzi do okna i staje pod nim. W ręku trzyma plik pergaminów, które chwilę później podaje Amandzie.

– To są wasze dyżury na najbliższy miesiąc, podajcie je dalej.

Gdybym go nie znała, mogłabym pomyśleć, że on naprawdę jest tak dobrze wychowany. Ale po tylu latach – powiedzmy – znajomości, ostatnich trzech dobach oraz niecałych dwóch dniach małżeństwa wiem, że Malfoy jest dyplomatą. I to bardzo dobrym.

Kiedy stoi tak oparty o szybę, bez wrogości w oczach, z półuśmiechem na ustach, wygląda niemal niewinnie. Jakby nie było w nim żadnego jadu, jakby sądził, że jest nam równy, a nie ponad nas, co od zawsze wszystkim pokazywał.

Gdybym go nie znała, mogłabym się na to nabrać. Na tę postawę dobrego człowieka. Ale nie ma w nim nic dobrego i muszę o tym pamiętać.

– W tym roku zasady patrolów się zmienią. Wasi partnerzy będą się zmieniali, zazwyczaj na każdy miesiąc przypadnie wam dwóch partnerów; jeden z waszego rocznika, drugi wybrany losowo.

Colin podaje mi pergamin przeznaczony dla mnie. Są na nim dwa nazwiska – Creevey i Malfoy.

_Przynajmniej na dyżurach odbębnię czas, który powinnam z nim spędzać, żeby nie chorować,_ myślę i wzdycham, niezbyt zadowolona z tego „losowo" wybranego partnera. Widząc to, Colin szturcha mnie ramieniem, bym pokazała mu**,** na kogo trafiłam. Kiedy to robię, patrzy na mnie współczująco.

– Patrole będą rzadsze, ale dostaniecie inne obowiązki, na przykład pomoc pani Pomfrey w przygotowywaniu eliksirów.

Wymieniamy z Colinem spojrzenia.

Ale zanim ktokolwiek zdąży o coś spytać, Malfoy kończy spotkanie słowami:

– Weasley, na korytarz, mamy dyżur. Za pół godziny Harper i Williams. – Macha różdżką. – To patrole na resztę dnia.

Zaskoczona, powoli wstaję i wypowiadając bezgłośne „ja to mam szczęście" w kierunku Colina, wychodzę za Ślizgonem.

– Wiesz, to chyba było najkrótsze spotkanie Prefektów w całej historii Hogwartu – mówię, kiedy drzwi z przedziału zamykają się za nami.

Odchodzimy kawałek dalej i przystajemy.

– Za dwa dni koło gobelinu Barnabasza Bzika o północy. – Korytarz jest pusty, ale Malfoy i tak przysuwa się do mnie i wypowiada to cicho do mojego ucha. Czuję jego ciepły oddech na policzku. – Nie spóźnij się. – Odsuwa się szybko, chcąc odejść.

– Stój! – wołam i łapię go za rękaw szaty. – Dlaczego te wszystkie zmiany?

Ale on nie odpowiada. Wyrywa rękę i odwraca się, zostawiając mnie w tyle.

Odpowiedź przychodzi parę godzin później. I wcale mi się nie podoba.

Na peronie nie było Hagrida. Nie było nikogo. Po raz pierwszy szliśmy sami do Hogwartu, a pierwszaki nie płynęły łódkami, ale to nie koniec niespodzianek. Kiedy wychodzimy z powozów, brama Hogwartu jest zamknięta. To budzi we mnie niepokój.

– Gin? – Zdziwienie brzęczy w głosie Colina.

– Wyciągnij różdżkę – mówię, sama sięgając po moją.

Rozglądam się. W nasze ślady idzie reszta Prefektów i starszych uczniów, którzy już wysiedli.

Ludzie zaczynają szeptać.

Szukam w tłumie Malfoya i Notta, mając nadzieję, że oni coś wiedzą. Gdy ich dostrzegam i już chce do nich podbiec, rozlegają się głośne trzaski. Przynajmniej dziesięć postaci w długich do ziemi, czarnych szatach i białych maskach przypominających czaszki pojawia się przed bramą.

Śmierciożercy.

Wrzaski przerażenia dobiegają moich uszu. Ktoś z tłumu krzyczy „mordercy!" i rzuca zaklęcie w stronę śmierciożerców, które jeden z nich sprawnie odbija. Nim zdążą odpowiedzieć, brama otwiera się i wychodzi zza niej profesor McGonagall.

– Proszę o spokój! – woła, stając kilka kroków przed śmierciożercami.

Odkąd ją ostatnio widziałam, zmieniła się. Wygląda na starszą, przybyło jej kilka zmarszczek, atwarz ma zmartwioną i smutną.

– Za mną – mówi i odwraca się bez wyjaśnień.

– Przejęli Hogwart tak jak Ministerstwo – Colin cicho szepcze do mnie, po czym splata swoje palce z moimi. Ściskam jego dłoń, chcąc dodać i sobie, i jemu odwagi. Odwzajemnia ten gest.

Myśląc o tym, jak bardzo okropny będzie ten rok, mijam bramę Hogwartu.

Wielka Sala się zmieniła. Zniknęło zaczarowane niebo. Zamiast rozgwieżdżonego, nocnego sklepienia nad głową mam brzydki, szary sufit. Poza tym wszystko jest takie, jakie było. Może oprócz śmierciożerców, którzy przyszli tutaj razem z nami. Stoją teraz w różnych miejscach sali, pilnując nas.

Razem z Colinem odszukujemy Natalie przy stole i siadamy obok niej. Chwilę potem kątem oka widzę, że dołącza do nas Neville.

– Powariowali. – Słysząc Neville'a, podskakuję na ławce. Barwa jego głosu się zmieniła. Nie brzmi już jak nastolatek, ale jak mężczyzna. Pewnie i bez jąkania. Ten nowy głos jest głęboki i męski. Również jego wygląd jest inny. Urósł, wyprostował się – wygląda na pewnego siebie. Chude jak patyki ręce nabrały mięśni, nawet dorobił się zarostu na twarzy.

– Neville! – Przytulam go. – Ale się zmieniłeś. – Chłopak uśmiecha się nieśmiało i odpowiada:

– Na każdego przyjdzie pora.

W Wielkiej Sali jest ciszej niż zwykle na rozpoczęciu roku.

Rozglądam się. Przy stole Gryffindoru brakuje jednej czwartej osób, to samo u Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu. Jedynie u Ślizgonów wszystkie miejsca są zajęte.

Przy stole nauczycielskim również zaszły zmiany. Nie ma profesor Charity Burbage, ale o zmianie nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa czytałam już wcześniej. Pojawili się za to dwaj nowi – zapewne rodzeństwo Carrowów, o których wspominali w dzisiejszym Proroku.

– Zobaczcie, jak dumnie siedzi na jego miejscu – cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby Neville, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

– Dobrze, że Harry tego nie widzi – przytakuje Colin, patrząc w stronę mównicy dyrektora, do której właśnie podchodzi Snape.

Wszystkie rozmowy ustają.

– W tym roku zajdzie wiele zmian. – Jego czarne oczy rozglądają się po Sali. – Po pierwsze, wszystkie tajemne przejścia zostały zamknięte i teraz są pilnowane od zewnątrz przez Dementorów. Po drugie, po tym, jak profesor Burbage złożyła wymówienie w moje ręce, zatrudniłem profesor Alecto Carrow, by zajęła jej miejsce, oraz Amycusa Carrowa, który przejmie moje obowiązki nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Rodzeństwo podnosi się i unosi swoje kielichy do góry. Slytherin klaszcze i gwiżdże.

– To śmierciożercy – warczy Neville jadowitym głosem.

Snape odchrząkuje.

– Po godzinie osiemnastej zakazuje się opuszczania zamku. – Przez salę przebiega pomruk niezadowolenia. – A także obowiązuje bezwzględny zakaz wychodzenia do Hogsmeade więcej niż raz w semestrze.

– Dumbledore w grobie się przewraca! – unosi się Neville.

Wzdycham. Wszystko się we mnie gotuje.

– Wiem.

Śmierciożerca przewraca kartkę, z której czyta.

– W najbliższych dniach rozpoczną się przesłuchania w sprawie uczniów, którzy nie przyjechali do szkoły. Jutro w waszych pokojach wspólnych opiekunowie domów rozwieszą listy z datami.

Z tymi słowami Snape odchodzi od mównicy.

– Sukinsyn! – Neville i Colin wypowiadają to jednocześnie, przy czym Longbottom wali pięścią w stół. Mówią to głośno, ale przez szum, który rozległ się na Sali, ich przekleństwa pozostają niezauważone.

Otwieram usta, zaskoczona. Po Colinie spodziewałabym się takiego słownictwa, ale Neville?

Chłopcy i Natalie pogrążają się w dyskusji, komentując to wszystko. Pierwszaki są przydzielane po kolei do swoich domów. Jednak ja się wyłączam. Rozglądam się po Wielkiej Sali. Widzę śmierciożerców w swoich maskach i szatach, rozstawionych wzdłuż i wszerz pomieszczenia. Widzę nowych nauczycieli-morderców przy stole nauczycielskim. Widzę szary sufit.

I już tego pierwszego dnia zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jestem już uczennicą, bo Hogwart to nie szkoła.

Hogwart to więzienie.

A ja jestem jego więźniem.


End file.
